


Unlooked for Kindess

by aronoiiel



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bullying, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aronoiiel/pseuds/aronoiiel
Summary: (Random headcannon of Maedhros and Maeglin and a small appearance of Glorfindel. Inspired by @outofangband (if not ok to tag will take it off) im still getting used to tags so if i missed one please let me know.)Kind of set in my working AU where Maedhros, Fingon and Glorfindel are close friends as elflings. Eventually it will focus on Glorfindel becoming a member of Fingolfin's house and their protector.





	Unlooked for Kindess

Unlooked for Kindness

Maedhros smiled softly as he examined the herb he had just recieved. He had bartered a rather special trinket for it but it was more than worth it. With this he could make a better tea for soothing those moments of darkness he could not seem to shake. So entranced with the health of the leaves he almost missed the sounds of trouble ahead. Frowning he tucked the potted herb in the crook of his arm.

Entering the villiage center he slowed his steps. Many different whispers and angry shouts reached his ears. He tried to filter them in his mind forcing away the anxiety crawling upon his skin. Crowds of upset elves were not something he had fond memories of.

"He did not harm the child."

"He grabbed her I saw it."

"She knows not to be up there."

"He tried to take her! He is a feral beast just like his father."

"It is no wonder Bauglir sought you for his purpose demon!"

Blinking slowly he took a deep breath and steadied his quivering nerves. There in center of the crowd being herded toward the out skirts several feet away was an elf. His dark hair fallen over one shoulder shielding half of his pale face. His soft murmurs of apology and denial barely raising above the crowds words.

The dark hair and pale skin. The horrendous words. He knew who the elf was now. Rage began to boil within his chest slowly like the depths of a long dormant volcano.

The voices. Their words. All of this brought back memories he did not deserve to forget. Squaring his shoulders and straightening his posture he moved through the crowd. He may deserve their accusations. And their ire. But this elf did not. And he would not stand by and allow his uncle's grandson to face such alone.

"What is the meaning of this?" His voice was quiet but held the authority that commanded thousands of loyal elves to lay down their immortal lives against the darkest being to ever walk arda. Eery silence fell over the area. Eyes flashing in warning he continued to walk forward coming before the shaken elf. Inclining his head he spoke softly. "I am Nelyafinwë. Are you well?"

The dark haired elf slowly lifted his dark eyes. Maedhros offered a warm smile. "I am Lómion my lord." He responds quietly. He was well aware he stood in the presence of Fëanor's eldest. This only added to his embarrassment and regret forr his current situation. His body was painfully tense.

Nodding his head he continued to smile warmly at the other elf. "All will be well. My uncle and cousin speak quite fondly of you. Pleade addreas me as Nelyo."

Maeglin looks cautiously at him not quite trusting his words. Fingon speaks often of this elf and always in a kind light. Though they have known each other since they were young. "It pleases me to hear that." He murmurs. "They speak equally highly of you." He tries for a smile. It comes out a little off.

Maedhros smiles wider. "That pleases me greatly as well. Tell me what has happened here?"

He hesitates as the crowd shifts and murmurs quietly. "The elfling. She was standing upon the edge of the well. She-" he paused. His cheeks coloring. "I was just attempting to aid her."

Piecing the rest together Maedhros forced the now blazing rage to heel. This was not the time. Nor place. Nodding his head in acceptance he placed a gentle hand on the outside of Maeglin's left forearm. "That was most kind of you. She looks unharmed. You did well."

Turning toward the crowd he projected every bit of his commanding air. Glancing toward the elfling in question he smiles warmly at her crouching down. Her mother gripped her wrist tighter. "You are unharmed young one?"

She nods her confusion at the angry grown ups clear. "I am fine. I am sowy I bwoke rules. I wanted to dance like the twirlers last eve" Tears dribbled one at a time down her cheeks. "I twipped on my shoe. Im sorry." She dissolved into a mess of upset elfling as her mother scooped her up glaring at Maedhros.

Ignoring her ire he stood and watched the crowd. "It is clear no harm or ill intention was made here. Why do you attack one whose only action was to keep a young one unharmed?" Most held their tongues. A few murmured just loud enough to hear their scathing words. Only one had the nerve to face the furious Fëanorian.

"My lord. It was a misunderstanding. I apologize on behalf of our small villiage. No harm was intended upon him." The noldor whom clearly led this villiage bowed low. "Please accept my deepest apologies. Though. Mayhap you both should leave? Until tensions have lowered?"

Sighing quietly his chest clenched. Yet another place he was asked to leave. He was not surprised. But it still struck him sharply. Nodding he turned to Maeglin and smiled sofly. "Come. If there is ought else you need to aquire I know a quiet, kind villiage that will accomodate us."

Maeglin watched him curiously. He had wanted to meet this elf. Though not in such an uncomfortable setting. Nodding he did not bother looking at the other elves as he turned and followed Maedhros to the leave. "I was to meet Laurefindel for a noon meal."

Maedhros smiled brightly keeping his eyes forward and his senses tuned to their surroundings. He made sure he was slightly behind the younger elf partially shieding. He had been attacked after such an incident before. He was determined to keep this elf safe as he could. "I imagine in the field of wild flowers near the large willow. At the base of the waterfall?"

Maeglin smiled slightly nodding his head. "I take it you have been there?"

He nods chuckling lightly. "Aye tis a favorite of his." Was a favorite of ours, he thought to himself remembering the years he,Finno, and Fin spent talking of their woes and planning their adventures. "It is a lovely place."

"I. Had hoped to bring some food. Maybe fruit. I suppose that was a mistake." Maeglin said quietly. His avoidance of other elves was well known to those in the area. Though he did not do so for his anger and bitterness as most assumed. "Though he will not be cross I am empty handed."

Maedhros patted the strap of the bag slung over his shoulder. "If I may join you I shall provide the noon days meal. I have quite a good variety. I assure you Laurefindel will have no quarrel with my presence."

Maeglin glanced at him curiously. "Y-you speak as though you know him well." His slight stutter made his cheeks color. Truly he wished to get to know this elf. To ask him things he could never ask others. To seek understanding to things inside his mind and heart only this elf would have intimate knowledge of.

Maedhros chuckled softly. "Aye quite well. He truly is a guardian of lost beings." He glanced at Maeglin eyes sparkling. "I could tell you some tales." He hoped this elf would come to view him as a friend as well. He knew all to well the difficulties of being around others for elves with their history.

Maeglin smiled back at him his dark eyes lighting curiously. "I would very much enjoy hearing them."

Their pace was slow and their laughter rang quietly in the warm air. Glorfindel watched their approach curious yet very happy at Maedhros' appearance. Waving a greeting all three moves to a blanket spread beneath the cool shade of the willow. The trees soft song mixing with the soothing fall of water eased all their woes and their laughter and content chatter brought a peace and joy Marglin had not felt for more ages than he could count.


End file.
